


View to a Charge

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Self-cest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflector sometimes takes pictures for his own use</p>
            </blockquote>





	View to a Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



Reflector did know just what happened around him. Power brokering between factions of the army often led to people employing him for his watching ways. He was willing to comply, if the price was worth it.

However, there were other times when he served no one but his own desires. Whether it was taking snapshots of the interrogation of prisoners, or documenting the carnage of a battlefield, Reflector enjoyed living up to his function for himself.

Such images, accompanied by the sounds he recalled perfectly, served perfectly when he had time to himself, breaking into his components. Each found different aspects of the imagery fascinating, from Viewfinder enjoying every twist from true that the frames of the broken Autobots had, to Spectro analyzing the patterns of energon painted into the pictures, while Spyglass looked on the whole panorama as a work of art.

It didn't matter just what got each component revved up; the mutual overload was always agreed upon after looking at their handiwork. It made Reflector work all that much harder to find the perfect shot each time.


End file.
